I/O modular systems are known which comprise a housing, a plug-in connection for the coupling with a connection of the I/O modular system, and at least one locking lever which has an actuating end arranged on the side turned away from the plug-in connection, and a locking portion.
Such an electronic module can be used to connect various devices (servomotors, valves, sensors, computing modules, for example) to the I/O modular system. The I/O system may be a bus system for example, to which the electronic modules are coupled.
The electronic module according to the invention is in particular a so-called electronic module adapted to be lined-up, i.e. a standardized, comparatively compact electronic module from which a very large number can be mounted directly side by side on the I/O modular system.
It is known that the electronic modules detachably latch on a support or on a holder when they are attached to the I/O modular system. To this end, a locking level which for example engages a mounting rail is used.
The object of the invention is to develop the known electronic module so as to obtain an improved functionality.